


One Step Ahead

by TheOvenIsFrozen



Category: Invader Zim
Genre: Aliens, Everyone Is Gay, F/F, Five Years Later, Fluff, M/M, On the Run, Other, Professor Membrane is a good dad, Romance, Takes place after florpus, Zim is defective, so is clembrane, zim doesnt have parts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-17
Updated: 2019-08-17
Packaged: 2020-09-05 18:28:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20277820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheOvenIsFrozen/pseuds/TheOvenIsFrozen
Summary: SPOILERS FOR ENTER THE FLORPUSZim has always tried to be two steps ahead of his enemies. He likes to think that's one way hes so clever, but when other aliens start coming down to Earth to capture Zim, calling him 'The Last Irken', he might just need some help.Warning: This takes place a few years after Enter The Florpus. There will be spoilers.





	One Step Ahead

There was a flash a the screen lit up, the light brightening up the figure before it. The figure was frantic, why wouldn't he be, after the fight he had endured. He was never frightened, being scared was for those who deserved the underside of his boots. Those he could squash like bugs. But now wasn't the time to day dream, now was the time to ease his mind.   
  
Surely, the alien had been wrong. Surely he wasn't....but the Tallest wouldn't just....he couldn't even begin to finish that thought.   
  
"COMPUTEEER!!"   
  
"WHAAAAAT?"   
  
Zim huffed indignantly and slammed his fists down on the keyboard. "Now is not the time for the whiny, computer! I need you to scan for the Irken Armada! Where is the Tallest?!"   
  
"Oh uh, you didn't know?"   
  
"NO I DIDN'T KNOW.....know what?"   
  
The computer opened a hallogram, showing him the events from 5 years ago. When the Dib had stopped- when he had succeeded in stealing the ceramic clown puppy from the Dib's home. He was very proud of that accomplishment. The hallogram zoomed out, showing the Earth being sucked into the Florpus and the Irken Armada next to it.   
  
"Mhm."   
  
The Armada flew a little closer.   
  
"Mhm."   
  
And just like that the world had disappeared. When the Dib's stuuuupid 'Dad' had figured out his Moose and brought them back to their original spot.   
  
"Mhm."   
  
But the hallogram didn't change. It still showed the Armada flying towards the Florpus. Zim quirked an eye and continued watching as the Armada ship never stopped flying and went right into the Florpus before it closed up.   
  
"Mmmmmhmm.......What was that?" Zim asked waving his hand through the hallogram, making it disappear before putting his hands on his hips.   
  
"Uuuuuuugggghhhhh, Zim their like super dead. All the Irkens went into the Florpus and died."   
  
Zim was silent for a moment before laughing. "You joke, computer. The Tallest would never be that silly. They would have turned-WAIT NO THEY WOULD NOT!"   
  
He activated his PAK legs, allowing himself a bit more reach as he put his hands on the screen. "THEY WOULD NOT! THEY WOULD HAVE GONE STRAIGHT! IRKENS NEVER STRAY FROM THE PATH! THEIR DUTY!"   
  
He looked around frantically, as if he were being watched. He could be! Even if it were only the ugly Dib! He could know too! EVERYONE IN THE GALAXY WOULD KNOW!  
  
"Im....I'm the last one." Zim muttered to himself. "I'm the last living Irken Invader."   
  
He gasped as a loud clang was heard, his PAK legs were quick to action and grabbed the intruder. "WHO DARES?!"   
  
"WHHHEEEEE WE GOIN FISHIN!!!'" screeched the tiny robot in his legs. Gir flailed about erratically. Zim scowled at his minion before dropping him to the floor below.   
  
"GIR! THIS IS SERIOUS! I am the LAST INVADER! We need to hide!"   
  
"OOOOOHHHH WE GOIN IN THE TOILET AGAIN??"   
  
Zim shook his head and lowered himself to the ground, PAK legs folding into his PAK. "No we are not going back to the toilet! We need to get off planet! Do you understand what this MEAAANNNSS?"   
  
"YES! Wait....nope."   
  
"IT MEANS! We are all that's left of Irk! We have to go into hiding! If we have protect ourselves! Protect me!" He continued frantically, paranoid. The whole galaxy would be on him. He was the last one! All the blame, the destruction, the ruining was on him! The whole universe would be looking for him! He had already had to fight four different alien hunters today. Of course, he hadn't listen to any of their monologuing while he had been kicking their gross butts.   
  
"COMPUTER! How many incoming ships are there?! TELL MEEE!"   
  
The hallogram popped up again, showing a single ship headed towards their way. Zim sighed softly, wiping his forehead.   
  
"Whew. Well that's a relief. I was worried that there was-"  
  
The hallogram zoomed out, showing there were more ships. 10, 20, 30 more ships. All targeted towards Earth. Towards the city. Towards his lair. Towards HIM. His antenna lowered to his head and he turned from the hallogram.   
  
"Alright. Gir, Pack up your things. We're leaving." He said downtrodden, "Computer, get my ship ready, and alert me if there are any incoming hunters."   
  
"Yeah yeah sure."   
  
Zim looked back at the hallogram, more and more ships started heading towards and he started to feel something deep inside his squeedlyspooch. Something dreading. Something...spooky. He didn't like his odds against this. He usually trusted that he could take care of things, but this. This was too much for just him. He hated to admit it, but he needed help. He needed an alliance.   
  
And he knew just the big headed boy to ask. 

**Author's Note:**

> So, sorry not sorry. This is my third currently running fanfiction. So, this might be put on the back burner. But I hid this idea after watching the Florpus. Which is an amazing special!! If you haven't seen it please watch it soon! 
> 
> Also you should do that anyways if you're reading this so....yeah.


End file.
